good old friend
by Engel1207
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting a black dog and some things don't go as planned... Will an old friend help them? Sequel to 'Boring' but can also stand alone Hurt!Dean and well...more Hurt!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**So my third fic is up and I'm so excited =) It's kind of a sequel to 'Boring?' but can also stand alone... All I'm giving away is that we'll have a reunion with James =) I like him so I decided to play with him just a little while longer ;) **

**I hope you like it =) Next chapter in a week or two ... my holidays are over now so I have to go back to school and I'll need most of my energy to pretend I know what everyone's talking about ;)**

**Anyway all I wanted to say is: Enjoy and review ;)**

* * *

Sam and Dean fought their way through the underbrush, branches slapping them both in the face leaving tiny scratches once in a while.

But still both were highly alert and watched their surroundings in the dark.

Every little sound would make them both jump slightly and lift their weapons.

Suddenly the underbrush opened up to a big clearing and Dean who had been first to reach it stopped to adjust to the new situation and take in every single detail of his environment.

As soon as he was sure (well like 90% sure but sure enough) that the clearing was safe, he took two cautious steps into the silver moonlight.

Everything was silent and there was no hint that the black dog they were hunting was anywhere nearby.

Sam followed his brother and looked at the other end of the clearing seeing nothing but dark bushes and trees.

'Seems like it's not here tonight' He looked at his older sibling.

'It has to... everything we found leads to this forest. The disappearings all took place in a 4 mile radius from here.'

'Yeah...you're probably right.' Sam shrugged.

'Of course I'm right...I'm the oldest.' Dean said with a smirk.

'Jerk'

'Bitch'

Suddenly there was a crack behind them causing both of them to turn around abruptly.

There was nothing there but a second later the bushes to their right rustled making the Winchesters turn once again.

'So seems like I _am_ right' Dean said, his face showing pure concentration.

They slowly approached the rustling bushes.

Suddenly a huge black shadow jumped out of the bushes and towards Dean who reacted instantly and rolled to the side the huge black dog missing his target.

Sam could only watch as his brother lifted his gun and aimed at the black dog that had landed a few feet behind Dean and was already turning around to start a new attack.

Then two things happened at once: Dean was pulling the trigger of his 1911 colt and the black dog jumped to attack the older Winchester.

The sound of Deans weapon echoed through the dark forest and send some birds flying up in the sky. The dog landed and the older sibling howling and twitching one last time just as it landed on Dean.

Sam didn't move, his heart pounding loudly in his ears, his figers shaking slightly giving evidence to the adrenalin coursing through his system.

All he could see in the pale moonlight was a huge black knoll just where his brother had been standing only seconds ago.

Finally his body responded to the singnals his brain was sending.

'Dean...Dean... can you get up by yourself or do I have to help you?' Sam shook his head.

Was this the best he could come up with? Dean would laugh at him as soon as he got this big black ball of fur away from him.

Sam approached the dead black dog his gun already save in the back of his jeans. He knew he should still be alert and his father would have kicked his ass if he had been there with them, but somehow Sam knew that it was over.

He always had this sense when it came to hunting. Dean sometimes called him a freak when Sam told him about this sixth sense, but Sam knew Dean didn't mean it.

'Come on Dean let's get this over with already. I'm tired and I'm in absolutly no mood to stay here in the cold any longer than necessary.' Sam finally got a glimpse at his brother and gasped at his sight.

'Well Sammy I'm sorry but I really do disagree with you. 'Cause I don't feel like moving right now.' Dean still lay under the body of the black dog, only his head and shoulders being visible.

He was pale, his freckles standing out against his skin and his eyes darting around as if he was searching something.

'Sorry Sammy but I think you either have to help me or go without me.' Dean smiled weakly.

''Cause you know, this dog doesn't want to let me go. Kinda like the ladies.' The older Winchester wiggled his eyebrows at his sibling.

'Dean this is so not helping.' Sam was all but in the mood of joking. He was still shocked at how bad Dean looked.

And he had tought the dog hadn't caught Dean. Well, apperently he was really really wrong.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it... this is just the beginning and I know this chapter isn't that thrilling but I'm working on it ;) And remember English isn't my first language and I have no beta so there will be mistakes ;) Love you guys :-***


	2. cuddling isn't always a good thing

**So here's the next chapter=) I know it's short but I hope you like it any way ;) Once again I have no beta and I'm not a native speaker so may my mistakes be forgiven =D I wanted to thank y'all for your support =) You really make this so much easier for me =) Thank yopu love you :-***

* * *

'At first we have to get that cuddly dog away from you' Sam's brows formed a dark line as he concentrated on the problem at hand.

'Well...you're the one with a college degree' Dean didn't even try to smile. By know all he wanted to do was either die or just pass out already.

The huge black dog lying on his chest made it hard to breath and when he did a excruciating pain teared through his lungs leaving him gasping and trying not to scream.

Moreover he could feel warm blood running down his sides and pooling beneath his back. He didn't want to tell Sammy about it.

Wouldn't do no good anyway.

Dean didn't dare move too much so he just lay there looking into the black sky starting to count the stars to keep the pain at bay.

'cause he hurt. He'd never admit it but he didn't know how long he could hold on.

The older Winchester found himself thinking of anything but what he felt right now.

His mind wandered back to Sammy's childhood.

His first step.

His first word which was a mixture of dean and bean...you could never be sure what he meant since he just loved those jellybeans back then.

And eventually his found himself also thinking of his Mom and his Dad and how nice his life would've been if they hadn't died.

Suddenly his thinking was disturbed by a familiar voice.

'DEAN!'

'whaddya want sasquatschhhhhhhhh.' Dean wonderes why his voice sounded so slurred all of a sudden.

'I asked you like a million times whether you're okay with me just trying to pull you out instead of hauling the dog away from you.'

'Okay with me.' _Voice sounds better now...that's good..._

'Mhm...Sammy..eh...you couldn't hurry a bit, could you? ...'cause..eh...you know I might be passing out...' Sammy's head suddenly appeared in his visual field worry furrowing his brow.

'Dean...don't! I'm so gonne kick your ass if you leave me now.' Sam felt little embarrassed by the tears threattening to spill onto his cheaks.

'Sorry Sammy... I'll be right back just a little nap is all.' Dean tried to smile at Sam but he didn't know whether he smiled in the right direction since all he could see were dancing black dots.

'I'll be back.' Then he gave in to blissfull unconsciousness.

* * *

**I hope you like it and I just wanted to say : Reviews are always appreciated =)** Love you :-*


	3. when desperation takes over

**Hey guys =) I am so so sorry for not posting this earlier and I don't have a good excuse really... First I wasn't in the mood to write and then the upload didn't work. **

**And still it's not as long as I'd like it to be...  
**

**I hope you like it anyways and leave some nice reviews =) Lotsa love and hugs :-*

* * *

**'I'll be back.'

Sam saw Dean's eyelids dropping and began to carefully shake his brother by the shoulders that were nearly the only part he could reach.

'Dean come on....I need you to wake up.' he pleaded but for once in his life his brother didn't satisfy his wish.

Sam felt tears welling in his eyes and began to pull at the huge black dog.

Finally the huge ball of fur moved and Deans whole torso came free.

'I'm sorry big brother but it looks like I'm gonna have to do that again.' Even though he knew Dean couldn't hear him it was calming just to talk to his big brother.

Sam pulled at the black dog again but he was too exhausted to move it any further at the moment so he just sat next to his brother's unconcious form for a few minutes and just stared into the dark sky.

When he finally looked at his brother again he noticed a wet pool he hadn't seen before beneath Dean's back.

He reached out and gasped in shock when his hand came back sticky red.

This was his brother's blood and it was just so much...

All the younger brother could do for a moment was to stare at his hand and back at his brother.

Finally his limbs began to obey him again and he instantly jumped at his brother and began searching for an injury that would explain the crimson pool benath his brother's body.

Sam carefully ran his hands along Dean's arms, but there were no fleshwounds or even scratches.

Sam sighed. His brother never could do anything the easy way cause of there were no wound on his arms it meant they had to be on his chest or back and with that came the possibility of internal bleeding which was so not good.

Sam carefully ran a hand through his brother's short blond hair.

'Just hang on Dean. Everything's going to be okay. It's probably just blood from the black dog right?' Sam knew it was a lie, but somehow it still calmed him. Maybe it was the black dogs blood after all.

When Sam continued his examation however he soon found out that that wasn't the case.

He ran his hands down his brother's back but he didn't get far since there were several deep slashes starting right underneath Dean's right shoulderblade and going all the way down to his left hip.

When Sam pulled his hand back and closed his eyes his hands were coated with his brother's blood.

With his eyes closed Sam could feel it's stickyness and smell the copper even stronger.

This was so not good. He was out in the wilderness and had nothing to help his brother adn even if he got him back into town there was no hospital or clinic.

And Sam also didn't know any hunters living somewhere nearby.

So he just sat there and let the desperation take over...just for one moment.

* * *

**So that's it at least for now ;) I'm not gonna make a promise I can't keep so I don't really have a date for the next update ;) But I will update that much I promise =) **

**And as always one more info: English is not my first language even if I want it to be, so I'm sure there are some mistakes... Love you guys :-***


	4. dark days

**So guys i know I'm a really bad person and I should update more often...but I think I've got a really good excuse this time =) 'cause my best friend came back home last week after having spend half a year in the United States. I've got to admit I'm jealous but I'm also very happy that she's back =) So Lara if you read this : You know I love you girl ;) **

**And this is also the reason why I'm dedicating this chapter to her =) And of course also to my other best friend Anna =) My twin sister in soul =) I love you two :-***

**And after all this heart-wearing loving stuff finally my next chapter =) And don't forget to push the tiny button below the story to review =)**

* * *

Taking one deep breath Sam tried to concentrate on the tasks at hand.

First he really had to get the black dog all the way away from his big brother...and then he had to figure out some way he could get Dean out of the woods and in medical care even if he still had no idea where he could go to get help.

First he had thought of Bobby, but the old hunter was anything but nearby and Dean wouldn't survive this if they waited any longer than necessary.

Once again Sam had to fight to get his limbs to obey him and spin into action.

The Black dog still covered Dean's legs and pelvis, so Sam had to either drag the black dog away from Dean even if he wasn't sure he was strong enough for that or pull Dean out from under the huge creature and risk further injuries.

Sam knew that it would be easier at this moment to pull Dean out but he didn't know if it was worth the risk.

On the other hand the longer it took Sam to get Dean free, the longer his brother had to lay on the ground and loose more blood.

Panic threatened to overwhelm him but Sam fought the urge to just sit down and cry for a while and decided to risk getting more dirt in Dean's wound or getting it to bleed even stronger (if that was even possible) and at the same time get him out of the woods ASAP and maybe safe his life.

'Okay Dean, I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I'm telling you anyway. I'm going to pull you out and I know it might hurt a little...okay maybe more than a little but hopefully we will be able to get you to the car and back to civilisation. How does that sound big brother?'

Sure enough Dean didn't even flinch at Sam's words and Sam hoped it would stay that way until he had Dean safely tucked away in the car even if that would surely make him worry like crazy. But that way Dean wouldn't have to feel the pain it would bring and that was everything Sam wanted , maybe also a bit for his own sake.

He stroke through Dean's spiky hair one last time before moving behind his big brother's head and laying his hands on his siblings broad shoulders.

'Ok bro here we go... on three. One..two..three!' At first Dean didn't seem to budge but then Sam felt his brother sliding over pine needles and leaves.

'Yeah...here we go.' Sam panted between short intakes of breath.

It was slow going but at least it was 'going', or that was until Dean suddenly gasped and began to scream in utter terror as his back slid over a sharp stone protuding from the forestground.

Sam instantly stopped muttering apologies as he tried to get his brother to concentrate on his face.

But Dean's huge eyes roamed around, not really seeing but trying to process what the hell was happening.

Sam was now practically screaming at Dean to calm down and that everything was okay, but it still took the older Winchester quite some time to really arrive in reality.

After a few panting breaths he calmed enough to really register his baby brother.

'I.... told you... I'd be.... back', he whispered, voice nearly to low to hear, but still it created a smile on Sam's lips.

'Yeah you said so you wiseacre'

Despite his smile Sam knew that Dean's chances really weren't good, but still he tried to hide their situation from Dean.

'Looks like I have to save your ass ....again.'

* * *

**I know this is short but I hope it gives you the fix you need to make it 'till the next chapter =) And now please review 'cause reviews make me write so much faster =) Lotsa love for all of you xoxo**


	5. an old friend

**So next chapter and again an apology 'cause I know I really don't update often but I've got to admit I'm not really in writing mood lately.**

**Still I kinda like this chapter and we finally get to meet James again =) **

**And please leave a review 'cause otherwise I don't really know why I should keep writing....**

**Love you anyways ;) and I hope you enjoy

* * *

**'I'll have to pull you out ,Dean' Sam frowned at his older brother who had his eyes closed and concentrated on his breathing.

'You'll have to hold still okay?' Sam's face betrayed his calm voice and Dean's weak nod didn't help either.

'On three...one ..two' before he finished counting Sam began to pull causing Dean to gasp and go back to scrunching his eyes and mouth shut.

When Sam finally got Dean out, he wasn't sure if his brother was still conscious...hell, he didn't even know if Dean would survive this.

Suddenly Dean's eyes opened and he tried to smile at his brother.

'Hey there Sammy.'

'Dean' Sam had to smile even though he knew he really had no reason to.

'You got me out.' Sam wasn't sure but he thought he might have heard something like pride in Dean's voice.

'Yeah big brother and I'll also get you out of this woods and back to your baby.'

'She has to feel horrible being all alone.' Dean's eyes were fixed on the sky. 'You think someone would dare picking her.' Sam had to laugh at Dean's shocked face.

'Nah I'm sure nobody has touched her. I think nobody came even close to her way out in the woods as she is.' Sam once again frowned wishing they weren't here, wishing he didn't always have to worry about Dean being killed, wishing everything was different and he could have a normal life.

'So what's the plan?' Dean now looked at Sam fatigue and pain evidence in his eyes.

'Well the plan...' Sam thought for a moment.' The plan is to get back to the Impala back to the Motel and get you fixed up.'

'So the usual?' Dean had his eyes closed and Sam thought he seriously looked like crap.

'Yeah the usual' Sam whispered looking at Dean's too white skin and the unnatural red covering the forest soil.

'So you ready to get the plan going' Dean interrupted Sam's thoughts.

'Sure' Sam looked startled but got going as soon as Dean stopped talking.

'You think you can walk alone?' Sam looked at Dean and knew he couldn't but stupborn as he was Dean gave a slight nod and began to sit up.

It took all of his concentration not to scream.

His back felt as if someone tore it open all over again and by the time he sat his face was covered in cold sweat.

'I'll help you up' Sam sat anything but happy with the turn things took but unable to make himself stop Dean, especially 'cause he knew it wouldn't change a damn thing. Dean would still try to stand up and walk all alone.

He grabbed his brother's elbow and pulled him up carefully.

Dean leaned heavily angainst him and Sam could feel blood seeping through the bandage on Dean's back and hear his brother's panting breath righ beside his ear.

They started walking and it took no longer than 10 minutes and Dean was stumpeling and his legs were giving out under him.

Sam let him slide to the ground.

'You really never do anything half way.' Sam sighed and conscious of Dean's injuries lifted him up and began to walk in direction of the Impala or at least what he hoped was the right direction.

The sun was already beginning to set again, when Sam suddenly spotted a big shadow in a few hundred yards distance.

'Well, it looks like we'll rest for a little while.' Sam was seriously happy seeing that the shadow was an old cabin.

When he reached it he looked through the windows making sure nobody was there and to their lick the cabin was empty.

Sam lay Dean down on his side, making sure his back didn't touch the ground.

It took him less than a minute 'till the lock snapped and he could open the door.

Sam lifted Dean up again his back protesting after hours of carrying his heavy brother and entered.

The cabin was really nice, the room he had entered seemed to be the main room, having a fireplace two sofas and a small kitchen.

Sam lay Dean down on one of the sofas and continued his inspection of the cabin.

There was only one other room being the bathroom and even having a bathtube.

Pleased with their place to stay Sam went back to his brother and began to check the bandages again.

During their walk he hadn't checked on them again which proved to be a mistake now.

The bandages were soaked with blood and even Dean's shirt had bright red stains on it.

While redressing the wounds Sam heard something outside, when he realised it was a car approaching he nearly began to panic.

He heard a door being opened and closed and without realising it he drew out his gun and pointed it at the door.

Thought when the door opened he hesitated to shoot, he knew this face that was now full of fear and that now changed to realisation.

'Sam?' he knew this voice but why?

Suddenly Sam remembered.

'James?'

* * *

**So that's it =) Hihi I'm so happy to have James back :) He's such a nice guy :) But beware there's a lot more Hurt!Dean coming ;)**


	6. How to save a life

**So after a very long time I finally add a new chapter. I am so sorry I really am but I really was in no writing mood these last weeks.**

**And I watched '99 problems' and just sat in my room with my mouth gaping wide open for like 2 minutes after the end of the episode. Dean was sooooooooo sweet when he talked to Lisa but I can't believe he's about to give up... the whole time he talked to Lisa I was like 'Go in there and talk to her...go inside wait for Ben.... why the f*** don't you just go inside and be happy?' :D it was great and I was really happy I was alone... otherwise it would have been really awkward :P **

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter and I'm begging you...please review...;) Love to every single one writing and reviewing =)**

* * *

'I'm so happy to see you' Sam felt relief flooding over him. James could help them, help Dean. For a second Sam actually felt as if everything was going to be okay, that their situation wasn't that bad really and that he could finally relax a bit.

'Well I am not' James brows furrowed. 'atleast not in this condition. What happened?' He really did care about Dean. He always reminded him of his son who had died a few years ago because some drunk had run him over.

He had been so happy when Dean had made it a few month back when he had been in a car accident.

James had felt as if his son had found peace because this man could live.

But right now, Dean looked worse than all those month ago.

His shirt seemed stuck to his back and it was all wet and red, small trickles of blood still running down the side of his torso and pooling on the floor.

He looked at Sam who still hadn't answered James question.

'Sam...What happened?' James eyes found Sam's and the pain and fear he found there shocked James.

'We were...hunting...and there was a bear...huge...and he got Dean. I shot it and to get the both of us to the car...but it was too far...then I found this cabin and mad eit our shelter...just 'till we.... Dean can make it back to the car...' Sam's voice broke at the last syllable.

Tears shone in his eyes and when he wasn't able to hold them back any longer he let them slip free and run down his cheeks.

'I wasn't sure if he would survive... I just thought....and sorry for poiunting my gun at you... I didn't mean to....' James could sympathize. He knew how much Dean meant to his brother. He had visited Dean in the hospital a few times after the crash and Sam had always been there. The last days hehad even looked worse than Dean, dark circles under his eyes and eyes that couldn't hide what he was feeling.

And then they had been gone...just like that, no message, no hint where they were headed.

And now they were here in his cabin one of them bleeding on his floor.

'No problem...somehow I wasn't even scared.' James chuckled. 'But we have to do something to stop the bleeding or Dean will have some serious problems.' He smiled at Sam. 'We'll get him better, I promise.'

'Thank you' Sam breathed and let his eyes wander back to Dean. 'I don't know if I'll ever be able to make this up to you .'

'You won't have to.' James replied already moving towards Dean to pick him up and lay him on the sofa.

Carefully and aware of his injuries they lifted Dean up and got him situated on the sofa, lying on the side, facing the room.

Sam sat down next to his brother and just stared at him for a moment.

Dean had always been there for him so he would also be there for Dean.

He felt hope flaring up and let himself float in the feeling of hope.

They could make it, they had an ally that would help them, even if he didn't know about their real identities.

Sam was startled by Jemas who came back to the mainroom after having searched the first aid kid and the bathroom.

'I got it.' He once again smiled at Sam. A smile that conveyed so much hospitality and warmth, that Sam felt intimidated.

'It's huge' Sam said shyly.

'Well a paramedic that has seen what I've seen might get a bit paranoid after a while.' He winked at the younger man and quickly walked to Dean's side.

'So let's see what we're up against.' James removed the old bandages being totally soaked through by Dean's crimson blood then he got out scissors and began cutting Dean's shirt.

'Well, Sam...could you get me some water from the bathroom? Looks like that shirt is stuck to the wounds.' As soon as Sam was gone James closed his eyes and just sat there for a moment, thinking about his next moves.

It was bad, that much he knew. Those wounds would be hard to stich. But he also knew that this hadn't been caused by a bear. He had treated several slashes caused by bears in his career and those were differesnt, to big to be claw marks of a bear and also unusual place to be.

Bears almost always attacked from ahead.

Those boys hided something from him and he would find out what it was.

But right know, he had to safe this boys life...again.

* * *

**So that's it =) as always I'm warning you... it may take weeks 'till I update... but I hope you keep reading anyways =) Love you :-***


	7. knowledge that seems like a curse

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a long long time but I didn't feel like someone wanted to read it :D But I just felt like starting to write again was a good idea and I had nothing to do so tadaaaaaaaaa here it is : chapter 7 =)**

**I don't really know yet how I want the story to end so if you've got any idea just write a message or a review =) and just fyi I'm not a native speaker so if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes keep'em :D **

**There's no guarantee I'll keep up writing the story so why don't you encourage me by leaving a review ;) **

**But I surely won't update 'till 18th october 'cause I'm going on vacation in Spain and then Austria (geez you won't believe how excited I am...I even made a calendar with those tiny pages you can rip off every day... I know I'm crazy hahaaa )  
**

**I hope you enjoy xoxo**

**

* * *

**

When Sam came back James hadn't moved an inch. He just sat there and stared at Dean doing nothing until he realised Sam standing in the doorway.

'Sorry I was just thinking'

'Nevermind' Sam passed the paramedic the bucket he had catched water in.

'I was just wondering...' James hesitated.

'What?' Sam didn't like the look in the old man's eyes it was like back then when he had been in high school and one of his teachers noticed a cut from their latest hunt.

Those people were the reason why lying was a second nature to Sam as it was to Dean. Those people were only one thing: too damn curious.

James started talking again. 'I've seen a couple of people who had been attacked by bears and... I know that a bear didn't do this.' Sam sighed, he had seen that one coming.

'Well believe me I was right behind Dean and it looked like a bear... huge but still a bear.' He tried using his puppy dog eyes but James seemed to be the only person on earth (besides Dean sometimes) that could resist the look.

'Well... are you sure? You know you could tell me if it was different right? And by the way I have to know what I'm dealing with.' Sam closed his eyes for a moment.

'I'm sure.' He said opening his eyes and looking James straight in the eye.

'If you say so... let's tend to these wounds then.' Finally the paramedic turned back to his patient leaving Sam alone to his thoughts.

While James carefully removed Dean's shirts from the cuts in his skin Sam started pacing.

He felt so damn helpless. His brother was probably fighting for his life and all he did and could do was running around like a crazy man.

After a while the paramedic interrupted Sam's walking.

'Sam...come here I could need a little help here.' Sam got closer realising James was finished with cleaning Dean's wounds, the shirts lying on the ground next to his brother's blood oozing chest.

Sam took a sharp intake of breath. Only now could he see the whole extent of the damage done to Dean's body.

His brother's back was a mess claw marks going down the length of Dean's back.

Where the skin wasn't torn to shreds dark bruises had formed, coloring the skin in different shades of purple.

'Oh...gosh' was all Sam could say.

'I know' James' sympathetic voice interrupted Sam's stream of thoughts 'but now we have to concentrate on helping him.' Sam nodded.

'have you ever seen someone getting stitches?' the older man asked.

Sam nearly started to laugh. Seen? Hell he was a pro when it came to stitching his brother back together...

But again all he did was nod.

'Okay I'll show you how to do them and then you can tend to the smaller tears okay?' Sam looked at his brother. The brother who had saved him so many times and who was now lying on his stomach oblivious to the world. Dean hadn't even flinched throughout the whole cleaning process and he didn't look like he was going to wake up soon worrying Sam to death.

'Sam?' the younger brother realised that obviously James was trying to explain him how to do the stitches.

'Yeah sorry I was lost in thoughts.' He tried smiling at the paramedic.

'It's okay ' James went back to explaining and showing Sam how to pull thread through his brother's skin.

But Sam didn't even try to listen. He knew how to do stitches he even knew what he had to do in case of hypothermia... he just knew to much about this stuff...stuff like hunting and monsters waiting in the dark to tear open your throat... this stuff his Dad had taught him and which now seemed like a curse to him.

* * *

So that's it for now =) As I said I don't know when or if I'm gonna update so I hope you don't go crazy 'cause I'm too slow haha


End file.
